


You're Illegal

by capricious_Bastard



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sort of I guess?, Sort of tried to write in a mix of free-style poetry and the usual prose, Suoh's being extremely observant than he normally would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: Suoh takes the time to stare at the person lying in front of him, taking in very curve, line, shape of his lover as the sun shines through the silence of the bedroom.





	You're Illegal

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write poems in Filipino so this is my compensation 'cause I literally cannot write anymore. My brain is malfunctioning as I try to force myself to write in Tagalog; it's hard...

_Your lashes sparkle like the stars that dot the sky at night,_

_The shade of your hair ingrains itself unto me every time I get a mere glimpse of it._

_Honestly, you should be illegal,_

_The way you bite down on your lip whenever you get anxious or whenever you're overthinking things,_

_It stays in my mind, no matter how long,_

_The way you move your body, your hips, as if you own the world_

_It makes me weak._

_And the way you smile, whether it be that fake one you like so much_

_Or the one that only I can see—_

_Both are engraved into my head. Always._

_Your voice when you call me, talk to me, whisper in my ear,_

_Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?_

_You don't but at the same time,_

_I know you do,_

_Because you wouldn't be doing it on purpose in the first place._

_You make me fall for you even more._

_Every single time._

_The way your nails trail along my scalp as I lay on your lap,_

_Or the way your nails claw down the expanse of my back,_

_I love it. Maybe, I live for it._

_To see you in different forms,_

_And being the only one who actually knows_

_What happens when the right buttons are pushed,_

_I live for it._

_And I know you do too._

_But right now, as you sleep_

_With the sun rising, making your already pale skin glow,_

_Like the moonlight reflecting on the quiet waters of an ocean,_

_You glow, like some ethereal being,_

_So far out from my reach,_

_Yet here you are in front of me,_

_With soft breaths and closed eyes,_

_I hesistate to touch you._

_I'm afraid. Afriad that one day,_

_One day I might break you,_

_I don't want to break you._

_Is it too late to apologize yet?_

_For the trouble I caused within your heart back then?_

_I hope not._

_I've been waiting for you to wake up for hours now,_

_Surprisingly, I woke up earlier than you._

_Are you tired?_

_The shadow under your eyes contrasts against your skin; you needn't answer my question._

_Aren't you tired? Of working yourself to the bone._

_Don't you want a break?_

_You're too stubborn for your own good,_

_So I doubt you'd admit it, but it's obvious._

_To me, at least._

_Do people notice it too,_

_But decide to not say a thing instead?_

_Isn't that a little harsh, for your people to be ignoring you?_

_So you come onto me; reach out and hold on._

_The way you hold me tight as if you don't want me to let go,_

_The way you hold my hand as if I'm going to leave you,_

_The way you look at me with those pleading eyes_

_To take you far away from here._

_God, you should be illegal._

_Because as you open your eyes, looking at me with those purple eyes,_

_The way your eyes gleam against the sunlight as your pink lips curl,_

_You greet with that quiet, meek voice of yours,_

_I fall for you even more._

_Really, you're illegal._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Kudos and comments are very appreciated. 
> 
> And if you like this, I could write in this style more often.


End file.
